


Disrelished Nostalgia

by TaizaiAlchemist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Dick Grayson Has ADHD, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson-centric, Dyslexic Jason Todd, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Police Department, Heavy Angst, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Jason Todd, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd-centric, No Beta, Past Child Abuse, Protective Jason Todd, Romani Dick Grayson, Vomiting, or - Freeform, we die like Jason Todd, we die like robins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaizaiAlchemist/pseuds/TaizaiAlchemist
Summary: At first, Jason Todd believed that in Gotham, you could only look out for yourself. He had learned that the hard way.Then Dick Grayson had entered his life, he despised the boy upon first meeting, but over time the two became inseparable brothers.One day, the two are placed in an inconceivable environment.Now, Jason believes how wrong he was in the past.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Disrelished Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danvssomethingorother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvssomethingorother/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Halves of a Whole Robin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840418) by [danvssomethingorother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvssomethingorother/pseuds/danvssomethingorother). 



> All I want to say is that I love this AU along with Jason and Dick so I had to write more. However this time. It is a multi chapter. 10 Chapters all planned out.  
> This, along with my other story (which I apologize I have not updated, trynna get top notch writing and planning XD) will be completed. I will complete these stories not matter what XD. No more incompletes. 
> 
> So, if you haven't checked out Two Halves of a Whole Robin please do, it is amazing!  
> Please note anything that happens here will not happen in Dan's story. Without further ado, here's the first chapter!
> 
> WARNING: Mild Language.

"You are not beating me at this fucking game!"

"Well hate to break it to you but you're losing!"

Jason huffed and twisted the handles of the table soccer pole, he stuck out his tongue in concentration. His eyebrows furrowed in slight anger and impatience. The boy across features and emotions contrasted Jason's own. Dick Grayson, a former acrobat thrown into the Juvie after his parent's death smiled as he continued to beat his roommate at Table soccer. The raven haired beamed as the ball entered the goal and he flicked the counter which made a full row. 

"I won!"

"Nah fuck that best out of 5 then!"

"You mean best out of 10. We played two sets of best out of 5 and I've won 6 of them."

"Shut up dickhead."

"No can do Jay-bird." Dick smiled and gripped on to the handles but was snapped out of his concentration when the bell rang. Jason groaned and grumbled under his breath about the game and different strategies that he needed to learn. The two walked out of the games room at headed back to their shared cell, Jason stuffed his hands into his pockets as he thought to himself. He never thought in a million years he would be friends with the same traumatized kid who cried their eyes out every night just a year or two ago. At first Jason ignored the mentally suffering boy but then the boy's wittiness and bubble of contagious energy had grown on him. Almost as if he was his optimistic older brother. The black haired crashed on to his top bunk of the bed while Dick climbed up the ladder to join him with two book, one mathematics and the other a literature book. Jason took the novel and opened it to folded corner, he hummed and glanced at his roommate as the boy studied the equations printed in the book. 

Only Dick would study a mathematics book like a novel. 

The two boys sat in silence and their eyes focused on the pages of their own books. Occasional footsteps were heard as the guards patrolled up and down the C-12 block accompanied by the frequent conversation exchanged between themselves. Jason watched as Dick climbed down the top bunk and headed out of the room, probably needed the bathroom or wanted to get a drink from the fountain. Not anything to worry about. Unless 10 minutes passed then that would alert the boy that something was wrong. The troublemaker leaned back, his back rested on the wall and the book laid on his lap. The weekend were the most relaxing days of the week, the kids could do anything in the Juvie, (well not exactly everything but hey that didn't stop roughhouse among the older boys) he and Dick would hang around in the games room and play on the gaming consoles, table soccer and table tennis. Jason chuckled to himself, the day he discovered that Grayson had never touched a video game in his life.

_"You've never played a video game?"_

_"Nope."_

Jason had to correct that error. The two played to the point they had gone overtime and the guards themselves dragged them out. The confused look on Dick's face had morphed into one of excitement as soon his hands were placed on the controller. The acrobat seemed to love Kid Icarus Uprising (no one played on the handheld device so he played it... Repeatedly) as it had the closest resemblance to his circus roots. Flying. The games Dick played were more tame compared Jason's preferences but whatever made Dick happy made Jason happy. The boy sighed and placed a hand on his face as he waited for the older boy to return, he glanced at the clock before back at the book in his lap.

Of Mice and Men. Classic book, explored transit workers moving to the Western states during the Great Depression and adjusting to the ranch they are stationed in. George was the man with the voice of reason while Lennie was the man of strength. Throughout the story George looked out for Lennie, treated him as a brother... Jason huffed, why did he feel like he and Dick resembled both of the main protagonists of the book? That was a stupid thought. The boy shook his head and folded the corner of the page. Only 20 pages left. Zero minutes left for Jason to not check on Dick. The boy slid down the ladder and walked out their cell, he glanced at each corner, no sign of Dick walking back here. He then made his way to the bathrooms and peeked inside, wet pieces of toilet attached to the ceilings(who the fuck decided to perform that?) and littered balls of paper towels laid scattered on the ground. Still it was empty.

The hell was dickhead at? Jason wandered around the hallway for a few more moments before he returned back to his room. Just the way he left it. The former troublemaker crossed his arms, Dick would always notify him whenever he would take long somewhere else. In addition, the rest of the kids in Juvie were in lockdown at this time of the day and Grayson hated being scolded, guards and kids alike. 'Damn it where did you scamper off to?' He gritted his teeth as he shook the worried thoughts that clouded his mind. Where else would- Oh no. Bullies. The black haired bolted out the room and rushed down the hallway, he swore under his breath. His vision clouded in red. Of course, they always picked on Dick, no matter what the circumstances were. Dick could never stand up for himself. The kid was always dependent on Jason. The bastards always made sure to attack Dick when he was alone... Now would be the perfect opportunity. Jason wasn't gonna let any escape his fucking wrath if they got their hands on his older comrade.

Nah they'll witness how vicious a fucking Todd was when he was pissed.

Jason stomped and clenched his fists as red bleed in his vision God must save the first person that was about to experience his explosive rage. Too bad his explosive rage wiped out awareness from his brain and soon the red vision was replaced with the dull gray slate flooring. Ouch. The boy raised up from the lying position and whipped his head to see the moron- It was Dick.

"Ow. Dickhead what the hell I've been looking for you! Where've you been?! Did those bastards touch you bro?" Jason exclaimed, his anger overshadowed by his worriedness for the older boy who kneeled on his knees and concern plastered on his face. The black haired boy placed his hands on the raven haired's shoulders, emerald eyes scanned and examined for any injuries on the boy's face.

"I'm fine-"

"Was it Peter?"

"What-"

"I bet it was fucking Tony and his fucking goons blackmailed you!"

"What no, I-"

"I'm gonna beat the living shit-"

"Jay! If you shut the fuck up for twenty seconds then I can explain!"

The younger flinched at the elder's outburst. Dick only swore when he was trying to calm Jason down since well the golden kid swearing is enough to surprise anyone. He then relaxed and glanced away in embarrassment. Great. He let his anger get the best of him. The Jason from two years would take the absolute piss out of him for being an overprotective mother hen over Grayson. 

"Shit. Sorry."

"It's fine. Least you are having an inburst now. Better than outburst right Jay-bird?" Dick chuckled and dusted his jumpsuit as he stood up along with the younger boy. 

"Yeah... Yeah whatever... Where the hell were you anyway?"

"Well I went to fountain to get a drink and once I finished I got stopped by a few of the older teens. Told me that the guards wanted to speak to me. They dragged me off to the private room. Had to wait a bit, then this one lady came in and said that we both needed to be there so I came back to look for you." The acrobat explained. Jason raised an eyebrow. What the hell did they want him and Dick?

The boy opened his mouth but no words slipped out as he was led by the older boy to the private room. Inside were two guards on each side of the room, arms crossed and boredom painted on their features. The room was medium sized, definitely bigger than their shared room. In front of the two kids, there was burgundy desk stationed with two chairs at the front and one chair at the back of the furniture which was occupied by a woman. The woman had to be in her late thirties, straightened golden hair that stopped at her shoulder with a few stripes of white that were barely noticeable due to the complexation of the blond hair. Papers held within her fingers, one of which had a wedding ring. The woman perked up from the sheets and to the two boys, her lips formed into a soft smile. 

"Ah Richard, it seems that you found Jason. Please, won't you two take a seat in those two chairs. It's going to be quite awhile so might as well make yourselves comfortable." She explained, her gesture was warm and welcoming. Jason felt his mouth twitch as he tried his best not to frown, his stomach clenched in anxiety as his inner instincts with his brain screamed at him to beware of this suspicious woman... Something seemed off.

'Examine her... Figure out her intentions. Body. Voice. Eyes.' Jason thought to himself as Dick skipped towards the chair in his cheerful manner, he followed the unbothered boy and sat down in the seats as his gaze rested on the woman in front of him. 

"My name is Sonia. I'm a worker here and at the Gotham Orphan Center." The worker started, Jason scoffed and fought the urge to roll his eyes and mumbled under his breath.

"Want a fucking gold medal for handling two jobs..?" 

Dick whipped around to face his brother to give him a 'don't say that!' look. The younger boy returned the look and glared. 'What you know it's true Grayson!' The two then looked back at Sonia who seemed unfazed, most likely didn't hear Jason's grumbled opinion of her two jobs.

"My job is to regulate the adoptions that take place over there and sometimes orphans who have been placed here in the detention center. Now, I've received a request from a potential guardian who wants to adopt. " The social worker paused and her gaze shifted to Dick. "Originally he just wanted to choose just Richard for the adoption." Jason growled and almost bounced from his seat before the raven haired beside restrained him back to his seat, the cup on the desk rattled and liquid spilled out staining the polished burgundy desk. As if nothing happened, Sonia continued as she straightened out the papers. "However, the guards and teachers here commented how you two are basically inseparable, almost like brothers but not biologically related. So he has kindly written that he wanted to adopt both of you. He signed both of your papers last month and the judge at court has found his records and behaviors acceptable for adoption. Both you are under the age of consent since the state of Connecticut required the child to be the age of 12 and over to consent. You two have around about 24 hours before he picks you up. Don't worry the workers here have gathered your stuff that has been stored away. All you two need are a pair of casual clothes and you are good to go!" The woman smiled and cheerfulness rolled off her tongue at her last sentence. 

Jason blinked and gaped at the woman. The guy had agreed to adopt Dick and him? That baffled him... Dick looked beyond shocked as well, no witty comment or reply. 

People really thought they were like brothers...

"Do you both you have any questions?"

The troublemaker didn't register the motion of his head moving side to side. The two boys stood up from the chairs and said their goodbyes as they walked out the room and back to their own rooms. Neither of them mentioned a word as they walked side by side. Jason crashed on to the bottom bunk of the bed along with Dick, the energy to climb to the top bunk had somehow disappeared. The back of his head rested on his arms and his legs draped over the bed. He found himself endorsed in his own thoughts.

Both of them were being adopted.

He felt like his emotions were at a tug of war with the whole ordeal.

One half cheered that both him and Grayson were being adopted.

The other half screamed that it seemed so so fake.

....He couldn't pinpoint it. 

"Jay-bird you alright?"

The younger boy glanced at the raven haired and chuckled humorlessly.

"Yeah I'm good... J-Just surprised that we're sticking together."

"Well yeah of course! Brothers got to stick together don't they Little wing?"

"True.."

A small moment of silenced followed. 

"Do... D-Do you not want to be together anymore?"

"W-What no! I-I mean of course I mean I want to still be with you, don't get me wrong! You aren't the problem and you'll never be!" Jason blabbered frantically, he then trailed and avoided the boy's patient gaze. "I-I..." No.. Dick was happy about the adoption. He couldn't let his selfish emotions ruin the moment for the older boy. Dick had been through so much, the death of his parents recorded right in front of him. Thrown into a detention center while still traumatized. Beaten up daily during his first month stay. The raven haired was going to get what he deserved. A loving family. 

Jason knew he didn't deserve any of that. No matter how much Goldie persuaded him. 

"You don't trust him don't you?"

Of course he would ask that. Jason looked away and didn't give a verbal answer, he glared at the wall as the two sat in silence once more. Dick sighed, he knew about segments of Jason's past when the boy had grown closer and opened up but still tiny fragments remained missing. It wasn't that Jason didn't trust him. No. But some things are preferred to be hidden in the dark. Dick could relate to that feeling. No one knew what happened to his aunt when she was young child, they just stated she disappeared under unknown circumstances. Pronounced dead after four months of silence, they found her favorite toy at a crime scene. Soaked in crimson red.... Not a body left behind. 

"Well... As long as we stick together, we'll be alright. No one can stop the infamous duo right?" Dick asked with a smirk that crept on to his face, the boy laid down o the mattress and rested his legs on the younger boy's lap. He poked the boy's chest with his toe in a mischievous smile before he was in a fit of giggles as Jason grabbed the foot and tickled it returning the smirk. 

"We don't even have a name, Dickie."

"Huh." Dick huffed and then rotated his body so that his head now laid on Jason's lap. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration and aqua eyes shined with determination. "Hm... Two Robins?"

"No."

"Nightwing and Flamebird?"

"Sounds like a fairy tale you tell kids."

"Big Wing and Little Wing?"

"Now those sound like fucking stripper names." Jason snickered and flicked the raven haired in the forehead. 

"... I don't know. The Crimson Talon?"

"Don't say that." 

"What-"

"Dick they are a bunch of bloodthirsty, emotionless killers. You are neither of those. Just don't mention Talons. It's like this old nursey story they tell kids to frighten them and shit. Some fuckers think they're real. Some don't."

"What about you?"

Jason remained silent and shook his head. "I really don't wanna talk about it. Yeah call me a pussy but I think they're real. I mean... this whole world is a strange place. From fucking Superman to Batman. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a big ass spaceship orbiting the Earth, literally watching over us to see what kind of clusterfuck will happen. "

"Huh."

"Huh indeed."

"Well... Better we get some rest. He might come early and well... Early bird catches the w-worm and... y-yeah. Night Jay..." The raven haired trailed off as he drifted off into a peaceful, Jason smiled and shuffled in his position, he ignored the other boy's legs that covered his lap and immersed himself into his own troubling world of anxieties. Dick seemed particularly fine with being adopted as long as he was supported. It made perfect sense and Jason didn't mind that, kid had been through a lot of shit and he was glad to have someone like Dick who was almost like an older brother. The younger boy shook his head, he didn't need to worry about it.

_~~Surely the court had monitored this guy's history~~.. It is Gotham you can't fucking trust 'em...._

_~~Maybe he's not too bad.~~.. Maybe he's worst than Willis..._

_~~It's gonna be fine.~~ _

_It's not gonna be fine._

_~~It's gonna be fine~~ _

_It's not gonna be fine._

_~~You're overreacting.~~ _

_You're reacting normally._

_~~Don't be illogical.~~ _

_Be logical._

His mind was at war. Jason closed his eyes, he hoped his instincts were not true, he pleaded for the uneasiness snakes worming in his stomach to stop and he just wanted the negative thoughts to die.

_They didn't._

* * *

Jason stood next to Dick and gripped on to his backpack filled with clothing, the older boy was practically bouncing on the tips of his shoes in slight excitement and nervousness. Always confused how Dick had so much energy. He's gotta name him Pixie Boots for that. Their new guardian had planned to pick them at around about 14:00PM. Here they were... 13:55PM. The black haired boy's fingers clenched the strap of his bag, he tried to ignore the screaming anxiety that wrecked his brain, he caught the sympathetic look and comforting smile that Dick had flashed him, it helped his nerves a bit but not by a large amount. 

"You okay?" Jason mumbled and turned to the older boy.

"Mhmm."

"Okay you're hiding something."

"W-What? No!"

"Dickhead you've been fidgeting more and more on the spot since time has passed. I can tell you're excited and nervous at the same time."

"It's fine don't worry about it."

"Kinda hypocritical that you force me to spills my thoughts and you don't do the same."

Guilt flashed on the raven haired boy's features. There we go, Jason knew that the boy was always going to be a self-sacrificial and withdrawn kid. He only hoped that wouldn't be a recurring habit.

"I'm... I just don't want this guy replacing my own father. Not that I'm not grateful but... I-I just don't want anyone replacing my parents." 

"That was on your mind?"

Dick nodded and glanced down at his feet, his lips drawn to a thin line. Yeah, that was a stupid question. Of course it is. Dick had loving parents, Jason thought he had loving parents. But they didn't give a shit about him. The black haired sighed and placed a hand on the other boy's shoulders.

"You know he's just looking after us right?"

"Yeah?"  
  


"He wants to make sure you ain't rotting in this place and well make sure that you're gonna become the great things you were destined to be in life which is what your parents wanted right? I mean you don't wanna be stuck here forever right? "

"No."

"Exactly. He's just taking care of us, he's not replacing our own father's."

"So he's just placing the father role just so we have a home?"

"Pretty much that. You trust me right?"

"Yeah. I'm mean you are basically the only one I have left. My little brother now. That makes us official brothers then."

A smile crept its way through Jason's lips. 

"Yeah. Totally asterous."

Dick blinked in shock, he pointed at the smiling younger boy. 

"Hold on you just-"

"Boys, I suggest you two quieten down. Your new guardian has arrived." Sonia spoken up behind the two boys. Both of them looked straight forward and saw a man approach them. The man was Caucasian, a brown hat that shadowed the look on his face, ginger hair strands stuck out underneath the hat. Leather jacket that reached down to his knees and a black suit underneath the jacket. A expensive handmade briefcase held tightly in his hand. Jason gulped and felt his whole body trembling, he couldn't stop it. Something about this man caused his body to crumble into series of shivering. The man glanced at the two boys, his gaze shifted to the former troublemaker and he paused. A laugh cracked through the tense atmosphere. 

"Nervous one is he?"

"Yes, both of them are quite nervous after being told yesterday. I'm sure they'll enjoy their new home with you sir." Sonia chuckled and nudged the two boys in the back, Jason didn't register the touch from the social worker, his eyes fixated at the tall man in front of him. Dick then was the first out of both of them to speak, his lips pulled into an eager smile while his eyebrows furrowed in nervousness, the raven haired extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir! My name is Richard but I much be preferred to be called Dick! Then this is my brother Jay-"

"Jason. Jason Todd." The younger boy interrupted, his hands gripped the straps on his bag, he wanted to run, he wanted to hide, his instincts just wailed danger. This man was trouble- Something was so so so wrong about all of this. 

The man set down his briefcase on the floor and kneeled down to the level of both boys. 

Jason flinched as a hand rested on his shoulder, in fact the man rested his other hand on Dick. 

Then he smiled. 

Chills travelled through Jason's spine. 

"Elliot. Thomas Elliot. "

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, I got more on the way ;)
> 
> Please leave a kudo and a comment :D


End file.
